


Christmas prompt

by kassistav



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family Fluff, Spoilers, after Unital Ring, mention of Eolyne, unital ring, which would be considered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassistav/pseuds/kassistav
Summary: so this is my first Christmas prompt and i apologise if it's cheesy, i also apologise for posting it so late haha. Just Robofam opening Christmas presents on the night of Christmas eve!!!
Relationships: Kayaba Akihiko | Heathcliff/Koujiro Rinko
Kudos: 1





	Christmas prompt

Christmas prompt 

It was December 24th 2030 when Minato woke up from his bedroom and went to find Alice in her room. Alice was his older sister in a way, although they weren’t really related, she lived with Kayaba and Rinko from the time she came to real world. Alice was charging in her bedroom bed when he tried to wake her up.

“ Alice wake up!, It’s Christmas! “ He said poking her cheek

“ already?…but it’s still night “ Alice grumbled “ from what I know from you humans is that you open your presents at boxing day…”

“ yes but this year is different, I wanna open them now! ”

“ more like you woke up early…and how do you know you got presents this year?” she said teasing him “ you’ve might be on the naughty list!”

“ I’m not!, mommy said that she talked to him and I’m on the good list! “ he protested “ shall we wake up mommy and daddy then! “ Minato said excitedly

“ yeah we shall “ Alice said and took Minatos hand, she grew fond of the little boy, it reminded her of her little sister Shelka.  
Alice and Minato arrived to Kayabas and Rinkos bedroom but only Rinko was there sleeping, Alice thought that Kayaba might’ve been downstairs. 

“ mommy wake up! “ Minato said trying to wake her “ it’s Christmas! “

“ just five more minutes…” Rinko said sleepily

“ but it’s Christmas!” Minato and Alice said in unison

Rinko sighed and opened her eyes, she looked at Minato and Alice and smiled

“ very well you two, let’s go downstairs and open the presents “

“ yay! “ Minato clapped his hands

\- Later – 

“ how many presents do you think i got from Santa Alice-nee-san?”

“ I am sure you got many Mina-chan” Alice patted Minato’s head

“ daddy! “ Minato exclaimed running towards his father and hugging him

“ hello there Minato, you just missed Santa, he just left a while ago” Kayaba returned the hug

“oh man!” he left a sigh which meant that it was kinda a bummer that he missed santa

“ but look at the bright side “ Kayaba pointed at the presents “ you got a lot of presents this Christmas!”

“ I did? “

“yeah” he nodded

“ alright let’s open them “ Rinko clapped her hands “ Alice it seems Santa brought some presents for you too!”

“ he did? “ Alice said with shining eyes like Minato before her “ I must open them right away then! “

“ absolutely!” Rinko agreed and sat down at the sofa with Kayaba cuddling and holding hands, Kayaba even made a hot chocolate for the 4 of them. Minato and Alice talked about their presents and what they would got from Santa while drinking hot chocolate.  
After that, Rinko and Kayaba watched Alice and Minato opening their presents from the sofa, it was a lovely scene full of magic, they even got presents from Santa too!, Rinko got a new lab robe and Kayaba got a new laptop.

“ Alice look what I got! “ Minato showed his Pikachu plush to Alice “ isn’t Pikachu just adorable?! It’s my favorite Pokemon!” he giggled

“ he is adorable Mina-chan, you must show me that show one day soon!”

“ of course I will hehe!” Minato agreed “ I even got this new Pokemon video game too! It only came out recently in Japan, what did you get Alice-nee-san?”

“ I got this nice dress and this beautiful pink phone “ she said showing Minato her presents “ I dunno what a phone is but I am sure you guys will teach me “

“ of course we will! “ Minato hugged Alice

The rest of the night went smoothly and they all stayed together eating cookies and hot chocolate until Minato fell asleep on his mom’s arms.

“ I think it’s time we take Mina-chan to his room “ Rinko said ruffling her son’s soft brown hair “ we have a big day tomorrow, Kirito-kun and Asuna will be waiting for us at Agil’s café to celebrate “ she said picking Minato up.

“ yes you’re right Rinko-san “ Alice nodded her head in agreement “ I’ll go back to my room too, Kirito and Eolyne will be waiting for me tomorrow…I have a big day“

“ good night Alice “ Rinko said holding Minato taking him to his room 

“ I’ll come with you Rinko-kun “ Kayaba followed Rinko to his room

“ look how small and happy he is sleeping “ Rinko said watching her and Kayaba’s son sleeping on his bed

“ he truly is “ Kayaba smiled sincerely “ I am truly sorry that I didn’t get to see the first three years of his life…”

Rinko looked at her husband and touched his cheek, she knew that Kayaba was still upset about what happened years ago but she wanted to make him feel better “ that’s in the past Akihiko, what matters is that you’re here now, with us “ she smiled at him “ Minato loves you and so does Alice. You have many people loving you. Could you imagine what you could have lost if you were still lost in the virtual world my love?” Kayaba smiled at those words and took a look at his son

“ he grew up to be a fine kid “

“ indeed he did “ Rinko tucked him and pull the sheets over

“ lets go to bed Akihiko, we’ll meet everyone at Agils café ” she said yawning “ we have a big day tomorrow too”

“ what am i gonna do with you “ he said giving Rinko a kiss on her forehead holding her in his arms. Rinko was wise and she was right of course. She changed him a lot and she was the one who made him human, he couldn’t imagine his life without her nor his new found family. This is good he thought very good…

end


End file.
